AG140: On Cloud Arcanine
Battle Frontier |jsongs2 =Pokémon Counting Song |songs =Unbeatable |michars =Old woodsman, Team Rocket's employer, Cake shop customers |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, Jessie's Wobbuffet, James' Chimecho, Ash's Corphish, May's Combusken, May's Squirtle, May's Munchlax, Brock's Mudkip, Jessie's Dustox, James' Cacnea, Drew's Flygon, Growlithe (×3), Arcanine |major =Drew came to Kanto. May's Squirtle knows Tackle and Water Gun. Ash and co. go to Saffron City. |b1 =Knowledgesymbol.png }} is the 48th episode of Pokémon: Advanced Battle. Synopsis On their way to the Battle Arena, Ash and friends stop by a cake shop, but the line for it is long. They see an Arcanine come running by and May decides to catch it. However, Drew returns and also wants to capture it. Episode Plot The gang is waiting in a long line for the famous bakery. May promises to Ash it will be worth waiting, but they spot an Arcanine running. It jumps across the crowd with relative ease, dazzling May. Arcanine goes away, while they spot none other than Drew and Flygon going after it as well. Flygon uses Flamethrower, but misses. Arcanine uses Heat Wave, but Flygon dodges. Arcanine uses ExtremeSpeed, running away quickly. Drew insults her by telling her "only an amateur would ask a question like that". Drew tells them he came to Kanto for winning the Grand Festival, showing his first ribbon. Drew runs away to get the Arcanine. The gang goes as well, helping May to capture it as well. They are spotted by Team Rocket who are working as bakers; however, the boss (who looks and sounds similar to the one they worked for at Ever Grande City) shows up, and yells at them to get back to work. Mudkip searches, so the gang follows it; soon, it senses something. Arcanine is shown to be eating berries, so May sends Combusken to battle it. Combusken charges to get it while it runs. Still, Arcanine uses ExtremeSpeed, so it goes away. Brock decides they need to learn about it before capturing it. They go to a woodcutter, and he asks what he can do for Ash. Team Rocket is delivering the cakes when Jessie notices a 3-layer wedding cake on a table; she tastes a bit of it, and James stops her, only to show her how he tastes a portion of cake. When Meowth shows up to (seemingly) show them how he thinks it's done, the trio begin taking larger portions. Ash and his friends ask the woodcutter about Arcanine. The woodcutter tells them a man with a Flygon (meaning Drew) asked the same question. May then asks if he would tell them as well. Team Rocket soon notice that the cake has several huge hunks missing. They try to reshape the cake (hoping no one would notice), but the cake doesn't look the same. The boss calls for them, telling them to bring him the wedding cake (which happened to be the same one they'd been eating from). Instead of taking it to him, they hide it, and he comes out to get it himself. He wonders what happened to the cake (which he calls a 3-layer wedding cake), and Team Rocket does their best in acting innocent about it. However, Wobbuffet opens his mouth, and the cake (which is shown to be half-eaten) is there. Naturally, the boss simultaneously fires them and kicks them out of the bakery. The woodcutter tells them Arcanine lived in mountains, but lately he saw it often. He noticed it goes to the same locations once per day. They start at the spring, where Arcanine would drink water. May suspects Drew took it already, but Brock tells her he should be battling it already because of its power. Ash's stomach growls, so May tells him he needs to stop it. So, they have a lunch break, though Arcanine drinks water. May spots it, so Arcanine runs away. Meanwhile, Team Rocket is walking through the forest and complaining that they're hungry, and that the boss could've waited until after lunch to fire them. Still, Wobbuffet comes with some berries as food, but eats all of them (much to Team Rocket's anger). The gang comes to woods where the berries are. Brock has made a plan — May and Max will wait for it on north side, while Ash and him on south side, so they are bound to encounter it. Ash sends Corphish, Brock sends Mudkip and May sends Squirtle. Everyone waits, so Arcanine appears - Corphish uses Bubble Beam, so Arcanine runs away. Mudkip uses Water Gun, so Arcanine runs towards May and Max. The former is prepared, but Squirtle isn't because it's sleeping. May yells at the latter, so it wakes up and goes to Arcanine. Arcanine uses Roar, so Squirtle is sent back to its Poké Ball. As a replacement, May sends Munchlax to use Metronome. Metronome turns into ExtremeSpeed, so Munchlax is near Arcanine. May orders to jump on it, but Munchlax speeds up — it collects the berries and eats them. Once again, Arcanine runs away. Team Rocket goes downwards a mountain for the berries. Wobbuffet takes them to the place with the berries, but, as Munchlax ate the berries, there are none left. Still, they spot Arcanine running, so Meowth tells Jessie and James that the boss would sleep near Arcanine when he was cold. The gang came atop the mountain - it is their last chance, as Arcanine goes here. Arcanine appears, so May goes to battle it, but instead, Drew comes. Still, Arcanine jumps and runs away. May is annoyed and challenges Drew to a battle. Squirtle starts with Tackle, but Flygon flies. Flygon uses Steel Wing, so Squirtle counters with Bubble, but Flygon evades and attacks Squirtle, making it cry. Drew climbs up and so do the others, but see that there is nothing up there. However, they spot Arcanine feeding the Growlithe puppies. However, the Growlithe are taken by Team Rocket. The gang demands them to be set free, so Arcanine goes to free them, but it is taken by Team Rocket as well. Team Rocket goes away, though Flygon flies and uses Steel Wing, cutting the balloon. The gang comes to the site, so Ash and Brock go to send their Pokémon, but May and Drew decide to finish this, since they are the ones starting this. Flygon cuts the net using Steel Wing, setting Arcanine and the Growlithe free. James sends Cacnea, who, after clinging to the former, uses Pin Missile, but it gets countered by Squirtle's Bubble. Jessie sends Dustox, who uses Poison Sting, but gets hit by Flygon's Flamethrower. Cacnea uses Sandstorm, pushing Squirtle away, but Flygon stands to protect it. Squirtle jumps on Flygon, so the latter flies and goes down. Squirtle uses Tackle on Dustox and Flygon uses Steel Wing on Cacnea, pushing them both into the balloon. Team Rocket is blasted off by Squirtle and Flygon's Water Gun and Flamethrower. Later, May decides Drew should capture Arcanine; however, Drew admits he will not do so, because if he did, he would separate Arcanine from the Growlithe puppies. So the Pokémon goes away. At the end of the day, before Drew says goodbye, he tells May there is a Contest at Saffron City. He will not enter, as he needs to find another Pokémon; with that, he heads off. So, the gang's next new destination is Saffron City. Trivia *This is the last episode with Pete Zarustica voicing Drew. *Featured Pokémon: Mightyena, Shuppet, Dusclops *This episode's name is a reference to "cloud nine", a state of happiness. Gallery Category:Pokémon: Advanced Battle Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Drew Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yoshitaka Fujimoto Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka